Akira Tsukichi
Akira Tsukichi (Tsukichi Akira, ''月地 アキラ) is a supporting character of the series. She is a missing-nin of Konohagakure's Suzume clan and a member of Team Genma , along with her team-mates, Somen Nakata and Juuzou Himura. Background Akira was born into the Tsukichi clan of Kumogakure to Daiki and Reiko Tsukichi. Being emotionally disturbed that Akira turned out to be a female, Daiki Tsukichi hence gave her a masculine name, which Reiko strongly opposed. But being female, one of the clan rules state that she had no power to disagree with her husband. A month after Akira's birth, Reiko passed away. Having ultimate will to do anything he liked to his child, he wanted to throw Akira into the Kumogakure River. His brother Aito Tsukichi insisted to keep her, but Daiki's will to rid of Akira was strong. Aito passed Akira on to Nagato Uzumaki, who was accompanied by Sasori to visit Aito, who was also known as Nagato's savior from hunger during the war. Sasori takes a liking to the child, and offers to be her adoptive brother. They passed her to Konohagure's Suzume Clan as they could not take care of her. Akira grew up well in the Suzume clan, until she learnt that Wataru and Yuumi Suzume weren't her real parents. The Suzume Clan had a blessing ceremony when their children turned 5. The children would recieve the blessing only Suzume clan members can accept, while others of a different clan may slip into coma if they recieve the blessing.In the middle of the night, she woke up to the arguement of her parents Her father insisted she go, as she had been under the Suzume wing for so long. Her mother however objected as Akira wasn't born Suzume. After this incident, both parents decided not to bring her to the blessing. This surfaced and many clan members realised who Akira truly was. They started treating her coldly, cutting pocket money and refusing to let other Suzume children play with her. Even her parents emitted some sort of cold aura around her, and Akira grew up as a solitary child, having a belief she belonged nowhere. In the Academy, her grades were average, and she tends to talk back to her instructors, one being Iruka Umino if he ever called her by her full name, Akira Suzume. At the time she has already developed deep hate for her clan, and at the age of 12 rented an apartment to live on her own. Personality When she was little Akira was a fun-loving, mischevious and cheerful child. She loved playing with the Suzume kids and made friends with the young Sasuke Uchiha. After the Suzume turned their backs on her, she developed a cold, solitary attitude, and a belief she neither belonged nor was welcomed anywhere. Akira also had a short temper, and developed a habbit to lash out at anyone she felt was making her mad, but resisted slightly when it came to the elder authorities. She wasn't a genius, but she liked to make witty comebacks. In Team Genma, she was cold towards her teammates and instructor and showed less emotion. However, spending time with them made her open up a little, and slowly she showed more emotion, especially after Somen's several playful teasings. But shortly after, she was tracked down and brought to the Akatsuki . As she did not commit any extreme crime in order to join, Pein ordered her to steal the ring Orochimaru took when he left the Akatsuki. She succeeded, barely alive. Her reason she so strongly wanted to join the organisation was because Akira had agreed with Pein's plan to take over the ninja world, and regain peace and justice. Appearance Akira is fair-skinned and quite tall, with long red hair which she keeps in a ponytail that reaches her shoulders. She has a slanting fringe and hair framing her face. She has brown eyes like Sasori. In Part I she wears a yin-part necklace while Sasori posseses the other half, a v-neck sleveless shirt, blue tank top, arm warmers which extend to her palm and blue shorts. She wears standard blue shinobi sandals and wears her headband around her neck like Temari. In Part II she wears the typical Akatsuki uniform and shoes similiar to Konan's. Her hair is in the same style and she still wears her yin-part necklace. Under the uniform she wears a black tank top, fishnets on arms and the standard Akatsuki pants. She has painted her fingernails and toenails black. During Akira's childhood she wore a dark green t-shirt with grey pants and standard blue shinobi sandals. Her noticeable trait was her bright yellow bow she used to tie her small ponytail. She was still seen wearing her yin-part necklace, as it meant something to her, like where she came from. Abilities Akira is capable of Water Release and Lightning Release . Her ideal fighting techniques would range from long to middle, as she thinks confronting the enemy from affar is more effective. She also has a few short range jutsu, in case of a backup plan. Genjutsu Akira is vunerable to genjutsu. She does not know how to use it, and has problems trying to counter it in any way. Ninjutsu Out of all her abilities, she masters ninjutsu the most. The flaw about this is she depends on it too much, and most of the time runs out of chakara because of this. Taijutsu She is also poor in taijutsu as she only tends to use it once in a while. She concentrates to much on ninjutsu, ending up having Kakashi to lecture her on how she needs to improve other skills as well. In Shippuden, she improves this greatly. Kenjutsu She can wield a katana, but by Shippuden, her skills become rusty as she tends to not use it so often. Kekkei Genkai Akira is able to use Storm Release, a kekkei genkai most Kumogakure tend to have. As she was born in Kumogakure to the Tsukichi clan, she is able to use this. Status Part I Introduction Arc Akira has passed Genin test and graduated from the Academy. In that time, she also rented out an apartment to stay away from her clan, the Suzume family. She was then assigned to Team 11, where she was partnered with Somen Nakata and Juuzou Himura,under the leadership of Genma Shiranui . She and her teammates were having a get along session, but Akira refused to cooperate. Chūnin Exam Arc Team 11 was entered into the Chūnin Exams. In the first phase, a written test, the participating genin were tasked with completing the test by cheating, all the while being sure not to get caught. Akira passed with ease by "accidentally" spilling some water on her desk so she is able to look at the water reflections of the examinee's tests. For the second phase, Team 11 was sent into the Forest of Death with one scroll, tasked to obtain a second scroll from another team and arrive at the forest's centre before the phase ended. Because too many genin teams had passed the second phase, a round of preliminary matches, where genin faced each other in combat, were held to thin the field. After many rounds, Akira had to versus Otogakure kunoichi Kazuko Akimoto, who was capable for using fire element. As fire was weak against water, Kazuko tried to use Genjutsu on Akira, which worked effectively until Akira landed the final blow on Kazuko, using Water Bullet. Akira made it to the finals of the match, where she had to face another shinobi from Sunagakure. Using lightning, he conducted Akira's flows of water being thrown at him, and damaged her badly. With no other choice, she challenged him to a hand-to-hand combat, where she ran around the arena when he wanted to land a blow. Bought by the act that Akira just knew how to run like the coward she was, he was caught with his guard down. That gave an opening to Akira and she hit him with a Fuma shuriken. When Sasuke fought Gaara, the fight was interrupted by the beginning of the invasion of Konoha. Invasion of Konoha Arc Akira was put to sleep in Genjutsu, but was awoken by Sakura and Naruto. They urged her to come stop Sasuke with them, who was chasing the runaway Gaara. They caught up and Akira distracted Gaara while Sasuke was brought to safety. Witnessing Sakura held hostage by Gaara, she did as she was told by Gaara to leave or he would kill Sakura. She went and searched for help, but by the time she got to the battlefield with Kakashi, the fight was over and Gaara and his siblings fled. Sasuke Retrieval Arc While Naruto and the others went to stop Sasuke from falling into Orochimaru's clutches, Itachi contacted Akira through Genjutsu, letting her fall asleep. In her Genjutsu she was strapped to a torturing cross as Sasori stood in front of her in Hiruko. He explained her past to her, which she refused to believe. Sasori proceeded to torture her, telling her he won't stop until she agreed to join the Akatsuki. She still strongly refused, saying that the Akatsuki had evil intensions. Sasori scoffed at her beliefs and told her the Akatsuki's true motive, world domination for peace and justice. He even showed her the proof, and after she hesitantly joined. After news of Sasuke's leave, she lied to Tsunade that she needed off for training in Sunagakure from a mentor, and made her way to the forest at the Konoha gates. There she met Itachi and Sasori, who lead her to the Akatsuki. Before she could leave, Somen rushed to her at the gates, and when she thought he was about to stop her, wished her the best of luck. Akira left with a heavy heart and Somen's last words. During timeskip she had aggressive training from Akatsuki, and was constantly jeered by Hidan for being the youngest member. Sasori half-heartedly tried to strengthen their bonds during Akira's training, but she only seemed to respect him as a tutor and not a brother. Deidara shared his art opinion with her, hoping to convert her into an artist so they could talk about the same art topic. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Akira was part of the extraction of the One-Tail, and couldn't help but to flinch slightly when Gaara came in sight. She however proceeded the extraction without further thoughts. After Sasori's death was announced, Akira was taken back on how an old lady and a brat could defeat Sasori. She refused to believe this, and was on the edge of breaking down after seeing Sasori's corpse. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Akira made a brief appearance when she was part of the Two-tails extraction. Itachi Pursuit Arc Akira learned that a Sunagakure spy was sneaking information from the Akatsuki to the Kazekage. She chased him down and meant to kill him off. However, this Sunagakure-nin was a strategist. He tried generating a clone to attack Akira from behind, and while she landed a blow on the clone he charged forward with a kunai. Akira was fast enough and countered the attack, managing to cut the ninja on the cheek. He tried various other off-guard techniques, and when he found a suitable technique he produced servile clones which surrounded Akira, and while she eyed them he stuck a Chakra Seal on her. Before she could react the clones hit her with Wind Release: Godly Wind from the Mountains. This took up much of the Sunagakure nin's chakra, and he turned to run away. However, Akira was still alive, but too weak to get up to pursue the chase. She used Storm Release: Suicide Circus without the knowledge of the enemy. The enemy sensed something wrong with the presence in the air, but before he could escape he was shocked to death. Chikara Arc In the anime, Kabuto brought Akira back to life with Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation to aid him in the attack on the Hachō Village, fighting the Yamato-led Team Kakashi while protecting his summoner. The next day, Akira proceeded to kill several guards from the Hachō Village. She then encountered her ex-teammates, who tried to talk some sense into her. Now driven by her new loyalty of the Akatsuki, she attempted to kill them both, but was only succesful with Juuzou as she couldn't bring herself to hurt Somen. Somen took this chance to weaken her and made her realize Kabuto's plan. With Somen's help, she killed herself. Before death, she apologized to Somen about the inconvenience she caused, and thanked him for telling her the truth. Kabuto was enraged with Akira's rebellion, and decided she was better off dead. Trivia *Akira can either mean "bright" or "clear". Her clan name, ''Tsukichi, literally means land on the moon. The first ancestors of her clan come from Tsukigakure, hence the name. *Akira seldom uses honorifics for her fellow classmates. *She often ends her sentences with "-dayo", and gets teased about it by Somen and Naruto. *Akira has the same birthdate as Itachi Uchiha, and famous Visual Kei guitarist Uruha from the Gazette. *Akira had a secret infuation for Somen, she hides it with a 'kuudere ' like personality. *According to the databook(s): *Her hobby is taking walks alone and reading. *Akira wished to fight Sasori. *Akira's favourite food was sashimi , especially salmon. *Akira's least favourite food was okayu, Japanese porridge. *Akira had completed 19 missions in total(includes missions done in Akatsuki): 8 D-rank, 2 C-rank, 2 B-rank, 6 A-rank, 1 S-rank. *Akira's favourite word was "family",(家庭,katei), but it was also her least favourite word. Reference Most resources from Narutopedia Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Kumogakure Category:Akatsuki Category:FINAL